Penny Polendina
Penny is a character in RWBY who was introduced in the episode The Stray, when she was found lying on the ground after Weiss crashed into her, chasing after Sun Wukong. Appearance Penny has short, rather curly, orange hair that comes down to her chin, with a pink bow in the back of her head, emerald green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. Personality Penny speaks robotically, behaves erratically, and is overly active in general. All her actions and emotional states are somehow extreme and overacted. She seemed both immensely pleased and somewhat surprised by Ruby's unconditional offer of friendship. Powers and Abilities As seen in Black and White, Penny is able to control numerous swords, kept in a small mechanical backpack, with simple movements from her hands. She is able to manipulate every sword simultaneously without any difficulty at all, and can fire energy blasts when she brings them together, with the swords going into a special blaster-like configuration. This blast of energy is powerful enough to destroy multiple airships at a time. She can also use thin strings attached to the hilts of her swords to anchor herself or pull down an airship, despite the mass and thrust power of the vehicle which seems to indicate enhanced strength. The swords are able to fold in half lengthwise for easier storage. Penny is also able to jump a great distance, with the force of her jump being enough to break the ground. Her controlled movement of her swords is possibly linked to magnetism, telekinesis, or could be a unique effect of the weapons themselves. Trivia *Penny will be participating in the upcoming Vytal Festival tournament. *Her name might be a reference to Pinocchio. *In her debut episode, when Ruby Rose tells Penny that she is her friend, Penny exclaims, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!", which is a callback to Weiss Schnee's sarcastic rebuttal of Ruby's friendship in The Shining Beacon, Pt.2. *Penny is one of the few characters whose other name is not yet known or credited alongside Professor Ozpin, Professor Peach, Qrow, and Cinder . *The way Penny wields her weapon is similar to Naminé from Dead Fantasy, another project that Monty Oum worked on. Her fighting style is also very similar Naminé's. *Penny bears several similarities to the Murakumo Units from the Blazblue fighting game series. Like Penny, the Murakumo Units are female artificial humans who fight using multiple telekinetically controlled swords which bear a striking resemblance to Penny's weapons. The Murakumo Units also have robotic speech patterns, albeit much more robotic and emotionless than Penny's. **The weapon used by the Murakumo Units, Lux Sanctus: Murakumo, is similar to Penny's weapons in that they both initally appear as a single sword but split into several floating swords which can be manipulated and thrown at the user's discretion in order to attack or defend. When Penny initally deploys her swords, they float behind her, similar to the default position of Lux Sanctus: Murakumo's swords when not attacking. *Penny's fighting style is also reminiscent of the Xenosaga series, namely the character "KOS-MOS". *Coincidentally, Penny has a few elements to the old TV cartoon show, Inspector Gadget. **Penny share's the same name as one of the protagonists in the show. **Penny has bionic parts built inside her body like Inspector Gadget. **The last scene shows her leaving with an unseen man in a vehicle, which is similar to the antagonist, Dr. Claw, though we have yet to know if the unseen man is a friend or foe. * Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters